Days of Neon Gray
by Buddycomplex
Summary: Even though Naruto worked really hard to become Hokage, his position was taken by Sasuke. Barely able to control his jealousy, he asks for a long term mission, to sort out his feelings. Six months later Sasuke Uchiha declares his former teammate as an nuke-nin. While having to face so many Ninjas, who are after his head, Menma the embodiment of his hatred drives him slowly insane.
1. Chapter 1

**Days of Neon Gray**

Prologe

The Great Ninja War ended two years ago and our beloved blonde hero turned eighteen a few weeks ago. There hadn´t been any time to celebrate his birthday, because the three weeks before and after his special day were turned into mourning weeks in order to cherish all the shinobi and civilians who were killed during that gruesome war.

The hidden village Konoha struggled hard, but it managed to get his former glory back. A small part of the village was still damaged because the money and shinobi were short.

Naruto noticed it, but he still managed to keep the civilians motivated and work together.

But Konoha had another crisis to face, not only the heavy shortage.

Tsunade of the Sanin died one day before our hero turned eighteen.

Naruto felt horrible. To have another important people vanish from the land of the living was really harsh.

Even though some time passed since Neji died, he still felt responsible and had trouble to look at a Hyuuga clan member. Whenever he sees one, he´ll be reminded of the long haired boy, who became without a doubt a very good friend over the past years. Kakashi, Sakura and especially Hinata tried to relive his guilt. None of it worked.

But at least he had his best friend back. Sasuke returned home after the war ended and had to face the council of the alliance to decide his future path. Tsunade defended him as good as she could, so Sasuke got away with being banned from the chuunin exams and Jounin exams.

If you asked Naruto about the punishment which was brought upon the Uchiha, he would simply shake his head and grin.

"Sasuke-teme got light punishment. He just became the strongest genin in the world.", he replied carefree.

Sasuke, however was not happy. He expected to get some punishment, but since he was a major factor for winning the war, he thought his former actions would be forgiven. After all he was also an Uchiha.

The Last and only Uchiha.

The day Tsunade was buried and taken away for eternity, the sky was covered in thick dark clouds, promising a heavy rain pour.

Naruto excluded himself from his friend and his new found family. He wasn´t able to look at their grieving faces. Especially not the one of Sakura who had lost not only her master but also a mother figure. He was barely able to keep himself in check.

He knew he had to be strong. Stronger than anyone else. For the sake of the village.

Out of all people he was not allowed to burst out in tears. He had to give the villagers a feeling of safety. After all he was the hero of Konoha and most likely the successor of the Hokage-position.

He sighed lightly and tightened his grip around his other hand.

"Stay strong lil´ old boy.", he tried to convince himself but not even a second had passed, his tears started to run down his cheeks.

The beginning rain, which suited the uproar in his heart, hid his tears, so no one noticed it.

"Tsunade-baa-chan.", was the last thing he whispered before the coffin was closed and send to the underground.

*###########*

The council room of Konoha was completely different from the former one. While the current one was divided in different department, the old one only consisted of a few rows which were taken either by the shinobi council or the civil council.

The new one was divided in Anbu representatives, Civilian representatives, Clan representatives and shinobi representatives who are completely independent to the Clans.

On top of that there was a big chair only meant for the Hokage , which was on the opposite to another chair, which obviously belonged to the fire daimyou.

Said daimyou was a middle aged man with a few streaks of gray in his brown hair. As his chin rested on his fist, while looking bored, one might say that this man has lost his edge, but in fact he was fully aware of his surroundings and kept his attention.

He may looked older than it was to be expected of a recently crowned daimyou, but his old man just wouldn´t die, so Masamune of the Fire had to wait.

Of course assassination had crossed his mind, but he somehow still liked the old man. He couldn´t do it.

A few ninjas and clan heads entered the room and the chattering of the waiting present inhabitants of the hidden Leaf village died off.

The successor would be chosen now.

When Naruto marched into the room, he got himself a seat in the Shinobi section. Since neither the Namikaze Clan nor the Uzumaki Clan held a position in the Clan section, he had to act as a ninja from civilians. Tough it was stupid, but there was no other choice. If he had to take two clan seat he would have doubled power, which was considered as cheating by some jealous fools.

Naruto accepted it. Of course he was not happy about it, but he didn´t want to ruin Tsunades Mourning Day because he had to rant like a child.

Naruto caught sight of his best friend who was half asleep but still maintained to look wide awake.

Sasuke was sitting in the direct opposite of him in the Uchiha seat.

Some shinobi asked Naruto many times how the bastard Uchiha managed to stay in the council even though he was once one of the most dangerous nuke-nin across the countries.

Honestly Naruto didn´t know but he was glad, that Sasuke was there. That way he was able to distract himself from annoying conversations revolving around very obvious things.

But today was different.

Well, the next Hokage was chosen.

Even tough Tsunade already announced him as the Rokudaime, the fire daimyou had still to give his permission.

Naruto didn´t think it would face a problem, but the council still had to debate about it.

It was more of a formal thing than to take it seriously.

Still Naruto paid attention and gave his opinion to this matter.

"So this Uzumaki guy will take over the position as the next Hokage, huh?", the daimyou Masamune interrupted the heated conversations.

The heads turned to him.

Naruto stared at the man on the flashy chair. For some reason he didn´t feel right. Something was off.

"Daimyou-sama.", Naruto started overly polite. Not wanting to offend this man with a whole shitload of power. "I am late with my introduction but I am Naruto Uzumaki, the chosen successor of Tsunade-ba- Godaime-sama."

The young Uzumaki bowed slightly.

"You are sitting in the Shinobi Department. So I can assume, that you are not a clan head.", the fire daimyou stated with a slight disgust in his voice . In the same moment Naruto knew something just went majorly wrong.

"That´s right. My father is from a civilian family and my mother is only a clan member of the Uzumaki clan, which is not acknowledged by Konoha. Therefore I have no right to claim a seat in the clan department.", Naruto answered, trying to hide his anger.

He seriously hated the fire daimyou.

"So...how come you think you could become a Hokage if you are not even a clan member from Konoha? It´s the same as a beggar trying to become a king. It´s ridiculous. Only humans with a pure blood line should wield the power to reign a whole shinobi village.", shot Masamune back and let out a loud yawn because the whole situation bored him. How could a mere shinobi think about claiming an important position as the Hokage? They were not prepared to lead.

His father, the late daimyou may allowed it, but he was different.

Because of his fathers inability to chose the right person for right job, the war started.

He would not make the same mistake as that fool.

The other present shinobis and civilians were shocked. Nobody spoke of their hero like that.

"Daimyou-sama, I am sure you know, that we won the war only because of Narutos braveness. If it weren´t for him not only Konoha would have been destroyed a dozen times, but also the fire nation.", Shikamaru, the current head of the Nara Clan reasoned, still not believing, what the older man just said.

"I have to agree with Shikamaru. I have to excuse me for my behavior, but I think it would be a huge mistake to take the right to be Hokage from Naruto. He is the perfect candidate. The villagers trust him and on top of that he is the strongest Ninja available.", Ino backed up the lazy Nara.

Certainly she wouldn´t accept anyone else but Naruto as the next Hokage.

The young boy was meant to be.

Even tough the reasoning of the two of them were based on logic, Masamune shook his head.

"As far as I am concerned there was also another boy who fought on equal terms with Uzumaki. And I also heard, that he was the last remaining Uchiha."

Narutos stomach went up in a turmoil. He couldn´t believe it. How was it possible.

He worked so hard to get acknowledged to become Hokage. There was no way this was all in vain.

His head turned to Sasuke, who was smirking at the development of the events.

Of course Naruto knew that Sasuke also wanted to become the next leader of the hidden village, but not even in his dreams Naruto thought it would turn out like that.

He felt so powerless.

The crowd looked up to the daimyou who was about to announce the new Kage.

No one really doubted that their favorite Uzumaki would become their leader.

After all he managed to rescue their home not only once but twice.

If you count out the normal rescue mission.

They were chanting his name in anticipation, already planning for a new Kagefestival.

The daimyou raised his hand and the whole place went silent.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha had taken their places behind the ruler of Hi no Kuni.

From far behind Naruto spotted Sakura along with the other remnants of Rookie Nine.

They waved their hands, yelling his name, while adding Rokudaime.

"Quite!", the daimyou shouted angrily. His voice echoed through the masses of people.

"This is a special occasion, so I expect you to pay at least a little bit respect."

The villagers didn´t mind that much. After all they already know who was going to be Hokage.

"I will make it short, since this is only an official announcement. The two choices, please stand up."

Naruto walked next to the fire daimyou, even tough he would like to spit in his face.

He really despised the man.

Sasuke took his place next to the other side. A loud murmur went through the crowd.

They quite didn´t get the current situation.

"As Naruto Uzumaki was chosen by Godaime Tsunade, I refuse to accept this choice.", the middle aged man started.

"Instead of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha will take on the responsibility to protect this village."

**So this was the prologe. To tell the truth English is not my native language but I tried my best. I hope for your support and I promise you that I will get better by time. But I also have a few FF in my language, and I am much better actually but well. It still worked somehow.**

**I have a rough idea how to go on with the story but I am not sure if Naruto is going to be evil or not. And I have not decided on a pairing yet.**

**I am sorry for every mistake. If anyone wants to volunteer as a Beta reader, please tell me.**

**Buddycomlex**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 :**

**-Jealousy is just like Love. It can drive you to do things you never wanted to do-**

"Naruto? Take these documents to the administration office. It´s urgent.", Sasuke demanded while chewing on his pencil. His face frowned when he saw the sloppy reports handed in by the Jonins.

Next to him the blond haired Jonin lifted the pile of paper and sighed loudly.

Sasuke was sure a slave driver.

"Yes Sasuke-teme. Your every command is my wish.", Naruto mumbled sarcastically, still not able to accept the fact that he was now the secretary of his Highness the newly appointed Hokage.

Well, since the appointment a whole year already passed. And ever since then Naruto was forced to act as a lapdog for his best friend. Sometimes he tends to add a _former _in front of best friend.

"I´ll be back in a few minutes.",Naruto announced and was about to go out of the room, which made him more than just once suffocate, when Sasuke glared at him.

"Be quick."

"Yeah Yeah, we can´t let his Majesty wait. It would be horrible? Oh Kami forgive my rudeness. See you later Sasuke-teme. I´m gonna go and grab some food after my delivery."

He heard the Uchiha growling.

Sometimes this guy was sure a pain in the ass.

A second later, when Naruto was about to leave, Sasuke raised his voice once again.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Hokage-sama? We´re currently at work and not in private."

"Of course, Hokage-sama.", Naruto seriously tried to hide his jealousy. Whenever he had to call Sasuke Hokage, it would hurt a little bit.

After all his long life dream was to become Hokage, but right now he was degraded to a lap dog.

Naruto couldn´t say he liked the change in his life.

When he was alone and spent his time thinking, sometimes he discovers himself wishing that a new war started. Maybe he could shine again.

But those things belong to the past and since Naruto was generally a person who liked to live in the present, he shut this way of thinking away from himself.

"Damn that bastard.", he muttered under his breath as he stumbled into the administration office, where Haruki Aburame, a young chuunin, was working.

When he heard Naruto enter his head shot up and a big smile placed on his face.

"Oi Naruto ? What´s up with the sour face? Did your beloved Hokage ordered you around again? Just like a small brainless minion?", Haruki asked slightly amused.

"Not funny, brat. Seriously not funny.", Naruto shot back before placing the documents on Harukis desk.

"Have fun while working on that."

Harukis head hit the hard wood of his workplace as he began to cry.

"This Uchiha bastard is a real slave driver. It´s only our luck preventing him coming after us with a whip. Sometimes I really wish you would get rid of that guy, Naruto.", the brown haired guy whined.

Naruto shook his head.

"Be careful about the things you say, Haruki. Nowadays the walls don´t have only ears but eyes too.", he warned the Aburame and looked outside the windows.

The sun showed it last rays and Naruto knew it wouldn´t be that long anymore until he can go home and rest.

"You´re right but I still think you would have been the better Hokage. It´s ridiculous that a former traitor gets a powerful position in the Ninja Command chain, let alone become Hokage. That just doesn´t sum up. I mean the true hero of konoha is the fucking secretary of the worst scum that this village can offer. Come on Naruto, you are even Yondaimes son. You deserve this position more than anyone else."

Haruki was really angry right now. He hadn´t met the Hokage very often, but he could still tell that something was off with this guy.

"Don´t be like that, brat. Sasuke-teme has proven himself worthy to the village.", Naruto tried to defend the Uchiha, but for some reason it sounded really half heartily.

Inside of his mind he knew he shouldn´t think like that, but most of the times he was the same opinion as Haruki.

Why was everything so damn complicated?

After Naruto fetched some ramen, he went to Sasukes office once more. He still had to sort a few of the documents or else Sasuke would start his rant about not existing neatness again.

He knocked lightly at the wooden door, expecting Sasuke to crouch over his precious paper work.

But the room was empty.

Slowly he stroke the big hokage chair, getting lost in his dream world.

Oh, how much he longed for the position of Hokage.

He sat down at the comfortable chair and felt himself closer to being Hokage.

_How much longer have I to wait to become Hokage?_

************Flashback to the deciding day in the council room**************

"Daimyou-sama, I am not sure if you are aware of it, but Naruto is the son of the legendary Yondaime Minato Namikaze and his mother Kushina Uzumaki was also well known. So if this about famliy relations, Naruto is still suited to be Hokage.", Sai said while glaring at the fire daimyou with quite an amount of killing intent.

The Lords guards placed their hand on their swords in case, Sai would go for their master.

"Of course I know about that. Please don´t take me as a fool.", the daimyou sounded offended.

"But as a matter of fact the documents told me that Namikaze and Uzumaki are partly at fault for the kyuubi disaster eighteen years ago. Not to mention that Naruto Uzumaki was once a Jinchuriki."

This time the head of the Hyuuga Clan Hisashi meddled with the conversation.

"I don´t know what was written in your documents, but a certain Uchiha Clan member was the one who released the fox demon and the Uchihas are also to blame for the fourth Ninja world war. Not to forget, if you are that desperate for a clan member, then take into account that the Uzumaki clan and Uzushio Gakure were allies of Konoha in the past, before it was wiped out.

The Uzumaki clan may not have a seat in the council of Konoha, but it´s still deeply tied with the hidden village."

Hiashi was furious. Naruto Uzumaki was the boy Neji offered his life to, so Naruto could become the best Hokage in the future. There was no way Hiashi would let down his nephew .

"So does Naruto Uzumaki have a blood line limit?", the daimyou simply questioned.

Sweat ran down his forehead, as Naruto noticed that things had become rather troublesome.

"As far as I know he doesn´t.", Hiashi admitted reluctantly.

"But Uzumakis are believed to be really outstanding in Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu.", Shikamaru added.

"Well then, is he capable of doing Kenjutsu or Fuinjutsu?", One of the slimy minister on the daimyous side asked, with the clear intention to irritate the present person in the room.

This time it was Narutos turn to take the initiative.

"To tell the truth I can do only a bit Kenjutsu and except for summoning I am not capable of using Fuinjutsu.", the blond declared.

He considered to lie about his abilities but that just didn´t feel right. He didn´t want to become Hokage because of a lie.

"How so?", wanted Masamune to know. He raised an eyebrow and seemed to be curious for the first time.

"That´s simply because I am mainly trained in Ninjustu and Taijutsu. But be assured, that I am strong.", Naruto explained, getting a strange look from the ruler of Hi no Kuni.

The daimyou shifted back to his old position, his chin resting on his fist once more.

He looked like he was close to death because suddenly everything seemed to bore him.

"I still want the Uchiha to lead the village. When I looked at their character references, I noticed that Uzumaki is still sometimes to brash, while Uchiha can keep his calmness. We don´t need a Hokage who works with feelings alone, but someone who can stay analytic. Something that is for Uzumaki nearly impossible. If we still had war, things may have been different, but right now we need someone who was prepared to lead in the past. From childhood on.

Naruto has the necessary strength and the trust of the villagers, but he misses the skills to rebuild a village in times of peace. In the opposite Sasuke posses the needed intelligence to harvest Konoha to an even more glorious state. Currently Konoha still has to face the money crisis and the massive shortage of resources. Even though Tsunade worked hard, not all traces of the war vanished.

I believe Uzumaki doesn´t have the knowledge or the needed intelligence to counter these economical problems. He is better of on the battlefield.", the daimyou stated, wishing this discussion would be over soon.

"Wait! You can´t be serious. How can you overthrow the Godaimes last wish?", one of the civil council members yelled, slamming his fist against the table.

The daimyou raised an eyebrow arrogantly.

"Well, I never wanted to take it so far, but I want to go over with this facade.", the fire daimyou retorted. "If you don´t accept my choice, I will simply higher the taxes for this village. Please don´t take me lightly. I am completely serious. I know it would bring quite a few problems upon Konoha, but there are no disadvantages for me."

"How can you say that? Since you know that there would be problems, why would you cause more?", Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Good question. Konoha in it current state wouldn´t last without my support. I don´t take any taxes for the time being, but as soon as I lift the free life style, Konoha would have to pay doubled taxes. And I promise this will happen. So I get more money and Konoha rots down more and more. Of course the fire nation would lose his hidden village, but as all of you are aware, a second Ninja village is build. On top of that you can´t even start a civil war, because every citizen longs for peace. This village can´t even ask for help from other hidden village because of the new treaty between the nations, which state that interference in national problems are not tolerated."

The daimyou smirked. "It´s your loss."

The room went dead silent.

Naruto was as white as the wall behind him. His head was spinning and he felt like he was about to puke. His heart beated so hard that his thorax started to hurt.

This was so screwed up.

"So...Sasuke, will you take the position as the new Hokage?"

"Of course."

********Flashback ends**********

Naruto was still sitting in the Hokage chair, his back faced the door while he watched the scenery of Konoha at dawn.

"I wish this all belonged to me.", he mumbled softly, stroking his wild hair back.

"Did you enjoy playing Hokage, Naruto.", a voice behind him startled him.

Sasuke was looking down with an amused face.

"Yeah kinda.", Naruto replied, still in daze.

"Don´t you think you should let go of that dream of becoming Hokage? It will stop your growth in the future. Believe me. I know what I am talking about.", Sasuke stared at his best friend, wondering, when Naruto would let go of his dream.

Naruto stood up and attempted to leave the room, when he abruptly stopped and realized something. Whenever he was close to Sasuke alone, it became a real struggle to keep his emotions in check. His unbearable jealousy was close to show up.

Naruto didn´t want to show anyone his ugly side.

Thoughts like: _You are supposed to be Hokage and not this traitor. _Or _You are much better than him. The only thing you have to prove that by killing him._

Naruto was to some point afraid of himself. He should never think about something like that, especially not about his best friend, teammate, brother and boss.

Yet he was driven to the dark side of his heart.

The night came and Naruto tried to get sleep, but dark shadows seemed to hunt him.

He thoughts only revolved around killing that bastard Uchiha. It was his fault that Naruto was now a lap dog or a no good. It bugged him more than anything else.

He sighed lightly, but in his nearly empty flat it sounded like a drum echoing in a stalactite mine.

I don´t know how much longer he could take it.

He threw his blanket aside and jumped out of his bed, reaching for his clothes from the day before.

The blond had no idea what he was doing, but it felt right. He needed to go outside.

Needed to feel free.

The fresh night air lifted his mood. When he looked up, the stars were clearly visible.

Today was a good night.

As he started to walk, he stopped to think and just went without a goal to reach, yet he knew he had a destination.

Nearly a half hour passed before he stopped. He had a hard time to avoid the Anbu.

He winced as he noticed, where he was.

In front of him was the giant residence of the Rokudaime Hokage.

He gulped, not really believing where his feet had dragged him.

Still having doubts about what he was doing, he entered the house.

The protective seals wouldn´t work against him, after all he was registered as a person with unlimited entrance permission.

He sneaked along the long floor, took a few corners and marched towards Sasukes sleeping room.

Of course the was no one except the Hokage himself. For some reason he hasn´t chosen a wife yet.

"Sasuke.", Naruto whispered with a low voice. "Why did you have to take my dream away from me?"

Slowly the blond boy reached out his hand for Sasuke, who was sleeping soundly.

_How come he doesn´t wake up?_

Naruto didn´t know, nor he cared about it.

He was occupied by his hand which got a hold of Sasukes neck. His grip got tighter, but he stopped himself, before Sasuke could notice something was wrong.

"Shit.", was the only thing Naruto let out, when he was understood his own action.

He fled trough the window, wanting to let the memories of his attempted murder behind.

Something was seriously wrong with him.

"Why do want to take a longterm mission, Naruto? This not a part of your job anymore. You belong right next to me as my secretary. Even if you are quite talentless in that area.", Sasuke asked without looking up from his papers. If he had, than he would have seen Narutos pained face.

"Sasuke. At least look at me while I am talking to you.", the way the blond boy pronounced every word made Sasuke follow his secretarys demand.

"What is it, Naruto? I don´t have the time to deal with your rubbish. So if it´s not something important , please do your work and stop bothering me.", Sasuke declared, folding his hand in front of his mouth. The way Sasuke looked at him, made Naruto angry. As if he was a small child, getting scolded by his daddy.

"I want to leave Konoha until I sorted out my feelings. That´s why I want to take on a long term mission.", Naruto stated and tried to escape Sasukes analyzing gaze. He didn´t dare to look at the deep dark eyes of his former best friend. The guilt of nearly having killed the Uchiha still haunts him like a bad dream.

"What kind of feelings? It better be a good reason for one of our strongest shinobi has to leave this place. So what are you up to, Naruto?", Sasuke questioned him, registering all his small moves, which could give a hint to the real problem Naruto was currently facing.

Naruto considered to lie to Sasuke since no one needed to know about his real condition.

But the Uchiha knew him to well. No lie would pass his teammate.

So he stayed honest.

"I am so jealous, up to a point I start to lose myself. I still can´t accept that you became Hokage. I need to distance myself a lill´ bit from this village. Only until my mind is clear. That´s why I would like to take on a long term mission."

Sasuke seemed to understand his trouble and started to search for a paper, trying to find the one mission he had in mind for the blond.

He couldn´t say that he was happy that his secretary would be gone for a while, but it was better than an absent minded Naruto.

"Fine. You can count yourself as lucky since near the border to Suna the shinobi, guarding the diamante mines, fell ill and won´t recover anytime soon. You can take his place for the time being. The mission should take around four to eight months.", Sasuke handed over the paper to Naruto, to give him more details regarding that mission. "Is it what you want?"

"Yeah. Gladly."

Three hours later Naruto left Konoha to fulfill his mission without letting anyone know ,except the Hokage, where he went.

**So this is the first chapter of Days of Neon Gray. The titel originally belongs to From Dawn to Fall. It´s really good.**

**I hope you liked this chapter much better than the Prologue. I know I forgot to mention a few things and I have to thank the guest for reminding me. I wrote about the missing things in this chapter.**

**But I also have to complain about you Guest and I am sorry if it sounds harsh right now, but since when do you know about my story line, that you can say that it is impossible for Naruto to become a nuke-nin. Are you inside my head? Or something like that? Don´t worry I have worked out this part. **

**You may can´t notice it yet but do take big pride in my new and interesting ideas how to develop a story. So it will be possible for Naruto become a nuke-nin. I don´t have to write a new story for that.**

**So I ´m sorry for my ranting, spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes.**

**I am still trying to get better. Well in the english department for ff.**

**Oh and please make suggestions for a pairing if there is going to be one. I am open for everything.**

**In Love Buddycomplex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Before you start reading, I have to tell you that this story is slightly AU or else some things just wouldn´t work out at all. And think about a pairing, guys. I am open for everything.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**-What hurts the most is love, but what destroys the most is jealousy-**

When Naruto arrived at the small village, the night already had taken over. The rather simple houses of the inhabitants were close to each other, surrounding a little bit bigger house.

Naruto guessed that the leader of this group lived there. As he walked through the dust street, the doors opened and revealed some residents, who were curious and wondering about the new guy with his striking blond hair. They rarely got some new comrades, so the arriving of a foreign looking young male made it a special occasion. Just like for some people the birthday.

Naruto showed his best smile and winked, when he noticed a glance filled with distrust. It was better to get some sympathetic responses before he starts working here.

The light of the biggest house lit up and a middle-aged man with a steadfast stature walked out.

"So you are the new Shinobi, who was assigned to us. Well, you look a little bit scrawny, but Welcome to Jiinia.",the man told him with his deep and strong voice and laughed happily. "By the way I am Taisuke Nishima and the big boss here."

Naruto liked that Taisuke man. He was nice, lighthearted yet strong.

"Naruto Uzumaki is my name. Jonin from Konoha.", he introduced himself and looked at the bystanders. They were gawking at him, but he expected at least that much.

"Now then, we mine workers will get up at six in the morning. I suggest you take a good nap at my home and tomorrow I show you where Nobuakis shack is located."

Naruto simply nodded. After running for three days straight, he could use a good load of sleep.

He wasn´t even able to care about that Nobuaki guy. He knew the name from somewhere, but shrugged it off. To tired to think at all.

"Then follow me boy."

* * *

"Okay boy, this is Nobuaki Hyuuga and Tsubomi Hyuuga. Our guards for the last four years. Unfortunately, Nobuaki fell sick of some unknown disease and we don´t have the necessary equipment to treat him properly. So he has to return to Konoha. Since Tsubomi-chan is his, well assistant, she has to accompany him. ", Taisuke explained. His face showed his grief, even though he tried his best to hide it.

The male Hyuuga kept watching him intensely, Tsubomi was a little bit more discrete.

"What is the hero of our village doing here? Wouldn´t it be you duty to watch over the Uchiha?", Nobuaki asked, but had a heavy cough after that.

Naruto could see that what ever it was destroying Nobuakis body it was painful.

"I needed to do something else than paperwork or else I would have gone crazy.", Naruto replied slowly. Gladly the Hyuuga didn´t activate his Byakkugan, otherwise his small lie would have been exposed.

"I understand. Well then, I think we should go Tsubomi. Taisuke, there is no need to worry, this guy can protect this village without even getting hurt. Show him around and give him the notebook I gave you. He should be fine with that.", Nobuakis pained expression let Naruto shiver.

This man was so damn close to death, it would be a wonder if he would be ever able to take on his shinobi duty.

"Nobuaki, go to Sakura Haruno. She is the best medic-nin in Hi no Kuni. If there is even one person who is able to cure your illness, it would be her."

Nobuaki simply nodded before taking of along with Tsubomi.

Naruto feared that the Hyuuga may not finish his short journey.

* * *

Guarding the diamante mine was fairly easy. Naruto sent his shadow clones around the whole village, the mines of course included. From time to time he let his shadow clone even work with the mans. All in all the villagers quickly adapted to him and saw him already as a part of a family.

Naruto was glad about that, but his real home was still Konoha. He even finds himself thinking about his friend and even Sasuke, even though the jealousy still haunts him. It became a little bit more bearable, but not to an existent to go home already and finish his work as the lap dog of Rokudaime Hokage.

Right now he was relaxing in a hammock, enjoying the sun and watching the small kids play catch.

Sometimes he wished every day would be like this one. Peaceful and happy.

Naruto closed his eyes and his mind drifted away.

"Naruto-nii? Can you show us cool Ninja moves? Can you?", a young voice asked.

"Daisuke! He is sleeping. We shouldn´t disturb him.", another one nagged and obviously smacked the young boy Daisuke.

A light smile hushed at his lips. These children were so lively.

"Fine by me.",Naruto answered, still his eyes closed.

He stood up and smiled down to the brats who were interrupting his precious afternoon nap.

Small hands grabbed his own and Naruto was dragged to an empty field, only three minutes away from the houses.

"So what are you going to show us, Naruto-nii?", Asuka, the girl who punched Daisuke before, asked, tilting her head to the side.

Naruto squat down, in order to be at the same height as the two troublemakers.

"I am going to show you my strongest technique. It´s so strong that even the most feared tughs would run crying to their mommy. But it´s also very dangerous. Do you think you are ready for this?", Naruto whispered mysteriously.

The two nodded desperately.

"We wanna learn this technique.", Daisuke yelled enthusiastically, grabbing Asukas Hand.

"Of course. We wanna get really strong, so mommy and daddy don´t need Shinobi anymore.", Asuka added.

"Okay brats, then I will offer my wisdom to you and show you the ultimate attack.", Naruto declared and touched Daisukes shoulders.

"Turn around."

Daisuke obviously had no idea what Naruto intended to do and turned around, completely unsuspecting of the little traits of a prankster that still remained inside Naruto.

"Look at that boulder over there, would you?"

Daisuke nodded unsure what to do next.

"Just look at it and nothing else."

"Yes.", Daisuke confirmed, while Naruto already started to do some hand signs.

"Pay attention you two.", Naruto shouted and released his jutsu.

"**Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi** !"

At the same moment as he shouted, Naruto formed the tiger seal and poked his fingers straight into Daiskes ass.

The attacked boy shot forward, screeching as he landed in the grass, holding his ass.

"Naruto-nii you meanie.", he sobbed, trying to stand up.

The blond decided to give the hurt boy a helping hand and lifted him up.

"Now now, you wanted to see a powerful technique but I had to demonstrate that, so you know first hand, how to do it.", Naruto explained with a semi-serious face.

"Really?", Daisuke asked and let out a small whimper. "But why didn´t you do it with Asuka too?"

Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Because you don´t hurt girls. You have to protect them.", Naruto answered patiently.

"That´s right, Dai. You don´t hurt girls.", Asuka interfered their little man to boy talk.

"Understood.", Daisuke confirmed and hugged Naruto tightly.

"Me too! I wanna hug Naru-nii too!", the small girl demanded.

"Yes, of course little princess.", Naruto grinned and lifted her up just like her best friend. "So what do want to play now?"

"Hide and Seek!", both suggested at the same time.

"Yeah Yeah, then hurry up and hide. We have to go to your family dinner in the evening. I will find you in no time."

The two smiled at each other sheepishly.

"Ne, before we start we want to ask you something. ", Daisuke started, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, right.", Asuka helped the boy.

Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"And what is it?"

"Mommy and Pops always say _The fallen Hokage_, when they are talking about you. The Hokage is the strongest Ninja of a giant village, right? Does that mean you´re super duper strong? Even if you are _fallen_?"

Naruto flinched. He never expected to get a nickname like that one.

_Shit, life is really harsh._

Suddenly he felt light pain piercing through his head. His shadow clones were destroyed. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

"Naruto-saaan! We need your help!_", _someone screamed and sounded desperate.

When the Uzumaki turned around, he noticed it was Asuna, the wife of Taisuke and mother of Asuka.

Naruto didn´t even need to ask, what was wrong. The memories of the clones filled his mind, causing a small headache, but it was nothing Naruto couldn´t deal with.

"I´ll be back soon. Don´t worry. Just prepare a place for the hurt.", Naruto told the woman and vanished.

Only a few seconds later he was at the entrance of the mine. As far as his clones memories were correct, a small secondary mine shaft collapsed. Luckily his shadow self were quick enough to push the workers away from the falling rocks. But Naruto knew, there was not much time left.

There was a probability that would suffocate because of the lack of oxygen in there.

When he marched in the underground, he grabbed a lantern, someone left and lit the fire.

The only thing he needed right now was an exact map of the location.

Just in case.

As he walked further he noticed something smelled weird. Like rotten eggs.

He stopped abruptly. Mentally he slapped himself. He was so stupid.

He needed to get the villagers out or else this would blow up.

The fire was put out.

I took Naruto nearly twenty minutes to arrive at the secondary shaft. Boulders blocked his way.

There was no way, that a normal civilian would be able to pull this off.

Naruto took a deep breath, trying to ignore the fishy smell and concentrated his chakra.

Within a few second a blue sphere was rotating at an awesome speed on his hand.

"**Rasengan**", he shouted a hit the solid rocks.

As soon as the attack touched the massive stone, it shattered in little pieces. A few larger stone were left, but at least the way was cleared.

Naruto climbed over a few left remnants and caught sight of miners.

"Hello there. Someone ordered help?", he asked and landed in front of them.

"I knew you would come within a half an hour, Sousuke, you lost the bet.", Taisuke said with a mocking voice and clapped the losers shoulder.

"Damn, and here I thought this kid would at least take an hour to arrive.", Sousuke whined and stood up. "Well then let´s go. We need to call for Serinuma because of this bad smell. I suggest Taisuke will take on this duty and go all the way to Ro village."

To be honest, Naruto was a little bit surprised how easy these miners can take a collapse.

On the other hand it seems it happened already more than once.

"Must be hard for the women.", Naruto thought and lead the crowd outside of the stone prison.

* * *

"You are seriously strong, boy. I guess the rumors were not exaggerating.", Taisuke admitted and handed the bowl to his nephew Daisuke.

"Don´t wanna this green crap.", the young boy complained but still put some on his plate, after earning a furious glare from his mother Honoka.

"I don´t want this too.", Asuka imitated her best friend.

The grown up groaned.

As cute as the two devils were, they were also nerve wrecking.

"Thank you, but that was nothing, Taisuke.", Naruto answered the leaders question and grabbed some rice balls.

"If that was nothing then I want to see you when you´re kickin´ some thugs asses.", Taisuke stated and swallowed his curry.

"Me too. I want to kick someones ass. You too, Asuka?", Daisuke interrupted their talk again.

"Darling, I guess I will take the children to bed. Is that alright with you Honoka?", Tomoka, Daisukes mother asked.

"Of course. It already late and way past their bed time.", Honoka agreed and looked at the yawning Asuka.

"Well, I guess this is my signal. I should also go back to my shack. I still need to prepare a few things for your departure tomorrow, Taisuke.", Naruto announced and stroked the children heads before wishing a good night.

"Good night and see you tomorrow then."

Narutos shack was located a little bit outside the main village, so he could detect enemies earlier and keep the civilians away from it.

All in all Jiinai village was one of the main target for thugs, because an unbelievable amount of diamante were mined and stored here.

That´s why only strong Ninjas were send to the village. Most of the times it´s just one shinobi, so they won´t gain any attention, but sometimes a mass of shinobis get send there.

This simply caused utter disruption in the villagers minds, because they felt like a military state with no personal space.

Before Naruto entered his shack, he produced some clones who would take over his work.

These clones were really useful.

Yawning Naruto sat down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Whenever he was alone he started thinking about his destroyed dream and why he had to leave his beloved home.

Shit. He wanted to go home so badly, but at the same time he knew everything would start anew.

But this time his jealousy taking him over.

* * *

It was dark, but the full moon showed him a path. The direct path to his revenge. Without much effort he jumped over the high wall, guarding one of the most important person in Hi no Kuni.

The guards didn´t even notice him, because he became one with the shadows.

Just like his heart was covered with shadows and darkness.

The palace was big, but his senses told him to head straight to north.

He, the bastard, who caused all his misery was sleeping soundly with the only worry how much he should spent on overly luxurious things, paid with the hard earned money of the folk.

The shadow knew instantly which of the thousand rooms belonged to the lord.

The flashy doors practically screamed: "Please kill me!"

Silently he sneaked inside the room and found the fire daimyou sleeping.

A soft snore crossed the room.

The shadow grunted in disgust.

When he pulled out the sword, metal clanged.

As he raised it, the daimyou noticed a presence with burning killer intent and opened his eyes in shock.

"You?!", was the last thing he could day, before the shadow slit his throat open.

"Good bye and sleep well."

The door burst open and nearly the whole royal guards crashed the place, seeing a male shinobi with a bloody sword in his hand.

"Oh? We have visitors?"

* * *

**And this was the next Chapter. I have decided that this story is slight AU ´, since I keep on making stupid mistakes, so in order to avoid that what could be better than declaring that this AU from now on. Oh and by the way the kyuubi is not sealed in Narutos body anymore or other Biju. I will explain it in later chapters. Actually I really have trouble to write the next chapter, because I tend to get to brutal. All my ff in german are AU with hardcore horror elements or some psycho shit. **

**But well I hope you had fun reading this.**

**Love ya Buddycomplex.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

**-Jealousy is the same as Love: Infinite-**

Naruto had a hard night. For some reason he wasn´t able to fall asleep, so he read Jiraiya book again. The tale of the utterly gutsy shinobi made him feel nonchalant and he started to miss his old sensei even more. Although Naruto already accepted his death, it was still hard for him. Damn his missed the old toad sage.

Maybe he should take a stroll outside and try to change his thoughts.

Sighing he dressed himself in his usual ninja attire and opened the shady door of his little shack. Maybe he should do some work on it, if he´s going to stay for a while.

Six months can be a long time.

The sun was still far from rising, but Naruto decided to take a walk through the forest.

He knew in the morning Taisuke will go on his trip to this Serinuma guy who is supposedly able to get the mine clean.

Naruto wondered what kind of guy this would be. Probably a grumpy old man who is barely able to walk. Annoyed Naruto knead his forehead. This would be an exhausting day for sure.

Of course he had to accompany them, since there was always a possibility that Taisuke and Serinuma will be attacked by some low life thugs.

He sat down and leaned against a tree. Maybe he would be able take a nap now.

But just when he was close to dreamland, he noticed a strong chakra signature, he knew to well.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?", he said, his eyes still closed.

"I would like to know why exactly you are here in this nearly abandoned village without telling anyone.", she retorted. Her voice shaken with anger. "Do you have any idea how shocked I was to find out, that you just disappeared from Konoha, only Sasuke-kun knowing where you are hiding."

Naruto opened his dazzling blue eyes and looked and the women in front of him.

"I wanted to have a time out from everything and I knew you would bother me about my trip before I left.", Naruto commented slowly. Not the least cowed by his former teammate. "I guess Nobuaki told you about me. So, how is he doing?"

Sakura snorted. "He is getting better, but he won´t able to take on shinobi duties anymore. The illness almost ate his whole chakra system."

Naruto nodded and stood up to face the women directly.

"So why are you here. I´m sure Nobuaki told you that I´m completely fine.", Naruto asked, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"I am worried about you. For a while you´ve been acting really strange. Not the normal Naruto strange way, but different. And then you just disappear to nowhere.", Sakuras face showed her concern.

For an instant Naruto wished she would have looked at him like that when they where still children, but he shrugged it of. It belonged to the past.

"Come to my shack. I prepare a small meal for you. You´re probably hungry and tired after running three days straight."

When the first villagers started to get ready for work, Naruto tried to wake up the women still sleeping in his bed, but she started to go on rampage whenever he was to close. Seriously her future husband would have a hard time dealing with her in the morning.

Ten minutes later Naruto simply splashed some cold water over her head.

"Rise and Shine, my little Cherry.", he chirped.

"Fuck Rise and Shine. I am still tired, so let me sleep you bastard.", she mumbled and covered her wet face with Narutos blanket.

"Sakura, I don´t have time for that. In ten minutes Taisuke will set off for his small trip to Ro village and I need to accompany him to make sure he won´t be kidnapped and used as a hostage.", Naruto said angrily, losing his patience. Was he this annoying when they were younger?

"Coming. Just one minute. Or two."

"Now!"

"Who is this beautiful lady by your side, boy? Already inviting your lovers to our village?",Taisuke asked, looking sheepishly at him. At least Naruto now knew where Asuka had her smile from.

"Nothing like that. Just a women who doesn´t respect private time.", Naruto explained. "Ready to go, Taisuke?

"Sure. Whenever you are."

"So where do we have to go and how long does it take, Taisuke?",Sakura wanted to know, while kicking the stone in front of her.

"Oh? Naruto didn´t tell you?" Taisuke wrinkled his face. "We have to cross the small mountain over there, so it will take approximately around a half day to get there and a half day back at my speed, but I guess you guys could make in an hour or two."

"Then why don´t we take you on a piggy back ride? Naruto is strong enough to carry you to Suna without breaking out in sweat.",Sakura suggested, earning a refusing snort from Taisuke.

"Are insane? There is no way that I let you carry me. You are here to protect the village, not to play horse. And I am not crazy enough to let myself carry by any of you. You´re way to fast. It would only end up me puking on you.", Taisuke argued vehemently.

Naruto, who was unusual silent ,searched through the forest. Something didn´t seem right.

He noticed a few life lines, which didn´t belong to any tree or animal, let alone Sakura or Taisuke.

"Sakura",keep Taisuke safe.", Naruto commanded and vanished between the woods.

A few shadows started to run, because Naruto made himself noticeable.

He wanted to scare them to death, that they may never lay a hand on the innocent villagers of Jinaii.

The forest itself was dark and to many roots or shrubbery blocked his way, so he switched to tree jumping to go at a faster pace.

As soon as Naruto spotted the thugs and had a clear image of them, he decided to stay hidden. They could be useful. Maybe he would also discover the thugs hide out and prevent any further involvement with them.

The youngest member of their squad stared nervously in the darkness of the forest, probably expecting the shinobi to force his way through it.

"Aoki, I think this blond shinobi followed us. And he is dangerous. Just abandon this raid. This is way beyond our skills.", the youngest one complained in fear.

"Stop talking nonsense. Not even a shinobi could force his way to us. This forest is our domain and no one else except us knows how to get through it.", the leader Aoki shrugged the worries of his subordinate of.

"Let´s go back to our home and attack the little group at afternoon. They have to cross the path twice after all.", the second one in command suggested and turned around to get a grasp of everything. He couldn´t find a shinobi, but his instinct told him, that the Ninja was close.

"I agree.", a bulky man stated and shifted his leg, getting uncomfortable with the current situation.

"Fine by me, but don´t come to me, when boss scolds you guys.", the leader groaned and moved forward.

Naruto followed them without leaving a trace.

A few minutes later the blond shinobi arrived at a small cave, which led to another cave, but much bigger than the previous one.

Tents were put up, some women prepared the meal for lunch and some thugs children played games.

The men of this robber clan placed themselves around a campfire and tried to plan their next move.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Of course he knew, that those robbers were just human too, but at the same time Naruto always pictured them as wifeless or childless bastards with no one caring for them.

Naruto shook his head. He couldn´t get himself confused by his strange toughs. All he had to do was to find a way to solve the problems they caused or will cause.

_Kill them all Naruto. They are scum! The worst of the worst. They don´t have the right to stay alive. Not even one of them. Kill the children, rape the woman and let the man watch this nightmare, before sending them to the depths of hell. Just imagine, your citizens would be attacked by those wicked creatures. It would be horrible. Break your heart honorable Hokage Naruto. So you need to eradicate them from earth. For a better Konoha. Your Konoha._, a voice whispered in Narutos ears, taking his mind in control, swallowing as a whole. Naruto was his puppet. He belonged only to him.

"Yes.", Naruto answered and shot forward. Only a shadow was seen and in the next moment a young child at the age of six reached for its throat, only to notice that its hand was covered with deep red blood.

"Mo..mmy", its voice cracked, before the child went down.

Suddenly it turned silent in the cave, only the water of a nearby river was heard.

"What the hell is going on? And who are you?", an older man shouted as he spotted a blond haired shinobi with his drawn blade stained with crimson liquid.

"Shion!", a women screeched as the saw her dead sons body. "Don´t tell me this is real! This just

can´t be real. My son is dead. What kind of horrible joke is that."

Naruto ignored her and walked over the dead child, raised his sword again and chopped the mans, who noticed him first, arm off. The scream of pain let hell break lose. The remaining inhabitants of the cave started to run, but for some reason the blond death seemed to appear out of nowhere, cutting right trough the flesh of the helpless.

Screams filled the cave, blood soaked the earth and children cried, wanting their mommys.

Naruto stayed calm, after all he was doing it for Konoha.

Shortly after Narutos attack, only a few remained. They were hiding themselves in a small slot near the entry. They would have been able to escape easily if Naruto didn´t notice them because of their smell of fear.

"Come out and I will do it quickly.", he commanded. "I am just doing this for Konoha."

The six survivors trembled out of fear. The man who shattered their whole world in a few minutes like nothing, was really terrifying and gave of a vibe of insanity. They would die whether they want it or not.

"P-please, you can kill me, but at least leave my son alive.", a young mother begged, holding her son.

"Why should I do that?", Naruto asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Why?! He never did anything wrong. He is just an innocent child, who was dragged into this life.", the women reciprocated desperately.

"What can you offer me instead.", Naruto asked, looking down at the women.

"Everything. I´ll do everything.", she breathed, her child whimpered slightly in her arms.

_Rape her!_

"Fine by me.", Naruto decided and stepped forward to get a better view of his victims.

The metal of the sword reflected the fire that broke out during his attack.

"Say goodbye.", he whispered, before cutting through the soft flesh and sturdy bones.

Naruto had no idea where he was right now. All he could so were trees, aggressive animals or poison mushroom. He was aware of the fact, that he was pursuing some thugs, but there were no signs of them left. Shit. He was not even able to find them, when he was in Sage mode. It worried him to no existent. Something was wrong, but there was nothing he could do about it, which is why he returned back to Sakura and Taisuke, who already went on with their trip. Naruto closed up shortly after Sakura took out a compass.

"I´m back.", he made himself known.

"Great, then you can tell us, where we are right now, right? Mr Taisuke said this road was a shortcut. He is always using this path but somehow a few trees came out of nowhere, he said. I assume, we are lost.", she stated sarcastically.

"Hold on lill´lady, okay? I might not be a ninja or super intelligent like Serinuma, but I know my way.", Taisuke shot back. "But there shouldn´t be any trees arranged like this in this area.

Naruto sighed. This was going to be a long day.

As Naruto expected Serinuma was a grumpy man, but to his surprise not old. Serinuma was probably around sixteen, at most seventeen.

"Yo Serinuma? Still a lill´ hermit? You should get to know some guys at your age or grab a fine girl, ya know.", Taisuke greeted the brown haired teen, who was currently doing some gardening.

At the same time Naruto missed his own green area. He wondered who was currently taking care of it. Probably Ino or Lee.

"Shut the fuck up and die in the dump.", Serinuma growled while shooting angry glances at Taisuke.

"Stop bein´ so tight assed. Or else you will die earlier.", Taisuke simply shrugged off and followed Serinuma in the little wooden house.

"Wow, this guys is even meaner than Ino, when she´s having her period.", Sakura commented while frawning.

"To much information, Sakura.", Naruto simply answered and was about to enter the house, when he was pushed back.

Serinuma glared at his, showing hints of diguest.

"No insane person will cross this threshold."

_**And this is chapter 3. For all Sakura haters, I will not bash her nor will she paired up with Naruto, even though I don´t have anything against this pairing and she is a little bit unreasonable in this story. I have to admit that Madara x Naruto and would be very interesting but I have no idea how to write something like that. I mean it´s not like Naruto will simply stumble over the hole, where Hidan was buried. Well at least I think he is not running through a forest without a reason. As for Madara, I need him for something else and if he was to appear as Narutos Pairing it would not fit in the Storyline at all. As for SasuNaru, it won´t fit too since I need Sasuke a key character for the last scenes. So I am sorry. And the I think the Pairing would be only for a short time, not the entire story**_

_**I hope you are still going on reading it. **_

_**In Love Buddycomplex**_


End file.
